


The secrets collector

by RunoTaisho



Series: SherlockBBC [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, MARY KNOWS IT, Mary Lives, Mary Ships It, Mary takes care of Sherlock, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock Has Secrets, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, john is getting married, omg i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoTaisho/pseuds/RunoTaisho
Summary: Mary was a lover and possessor of multiple secrets. And she knows Sherlock's greatest secret.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Series: SherlockBBC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213586
Kudos: 3





	The secrets collector

**Author's Note:**

> YEP, SHERLOCK AND WATSON BUT MARY SHIPS IT

Mary was a lover and possessor of multiple secrets, thanks to her job like ex-agent of the CIA: She knew things that could destroy an entire nation, another could provoke a state coup, and other ones who could change the history just as they taught us in school.

But, by fortune, that lady was also very good at keeping secrets, the reason for which Sherlock Holmes, consultor detective, gave her the confidence to confess confidential information about the cases that he was solving.

Nevertheless, Mary wasn’t just a worshiper of secrets, thanks to her great intellect and knowledge, she was also capable of deducting them.

And right now, she was deducting one.

“Are you sure of this, Sherlock?” She asked the man in front of her.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” He responded.

“Oh, dear, I know that you aren’t so bad with feelings how you make the people think. I know when you are lying to me.”

A silence of a few seconds invaded the living room of the consultor detective. Finally, with an annoying voice, he responds.

“I admire you for your intelligence and the fact that you always go to the point, I hate the detours of people to talk.” Mary smiled proud of this. “Nevertheless, at this moment, I hate these two characteristics of you.”

Mary laughed strong, just like only she can do it. These big and lively laughs that she releases when something liked her very much. Sherlock just frowned more: She was having fun of him?

“I can’t understand what are you laughing about.”

“Is that” She started to talk when her chest stopped of shaking “ You just confirmed that you’re hiding something, Sherlock.”

“No, I don’t hide anything” The detective sounds seriously. Mary smiled.

“Of course, you do it, it’s… Elemental.” Then, her face changed, demonstrating real preoccupation. So genuine that was hurting him. “Are you okay with my wedding with John, Sherlock?”

Again, the silence reigned the place. The jar with blood on the stove turned on making bubbles, who explode in a curious ‘‘poof’’. The sounds on the street echoed inside the room and Sherlock had to suppress the urge to close all the windows so as not to hear the annoying breathes and talks of the city.

“Of course, I am. I’m happy for him and you.” And Mary knows that he wasn’t lying. But not lying won’t significate that he was being sincere at all, because she knows it. She knows the secret of the younger Holmes.

“Sherlock, stop lying to me.”

“I’m not.” He whispered. He cleared his throat and went back to his usual voice tone. “We have many things in common, Mary. But who unites us above all things is that we will give everything to ensure the wellness and happiness of John Hamish Watson. And I know, that get married with you is an event that makes him really happy. Even happier than save people after a case.”

“Then, would you be alright after this?” The woman touched his cheek, tirelessly looking for permission in his gaze. The detective nodded causing his curls to bounce sightly.

“I’ll be alright. I entrust him to you; I know that John will be in good hands.”

Mary smiled, defeated. There is Sherlock, avoiding being a human again. Avoiding the feelings and holding on to the logic to avoid losing the sense. He was like this, she told herself internally and she was pretty sure that he never was going to change.

“I’ll take care of both of you.” He pointed out.

“I know.”

The woman smiled and gave him a hug. Sherlock does not understand it, maybe he will never do. Because, apparently, Mary was the only one who knows the big secret of Sherlock Hol


End file.
